The invention relates to new halogenopyrimidines, to a process for their preparation, and to their use as pesticides.
Certain pyrimidines which have a similar substitution pattern have already been disclosed (WO-A 9504728).
However, the activity of these prior-art compounds is not entirely satisfactory in all fields of application, in particular when low rates and concentrations are applied.
There have now been found the new halogenopyrimidines of the general formula (I) 
in which
A represents optionally substituted alkanediyl,
R represents in each case optionally substituted cycloalkyl, aryl or benzo-fused heterocyclyl,
E represents xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90 or nitrogen,
Q represents oxygen, sulphur, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, a single bond, or a nitrogen atom which is optionally substituted by alkyl, and
X represents halogen
Furthermore, it has been found that the new halogenopyrimidines of the general formula (I) are obtained when
a) hydroxy compounds of the general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
A and E have the abovementioned meanings, are reacted with a substituted halogenopyrimidine of the general formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
R, Q and X have the abovementioned meanings and
Y1 represents halogen, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, or when
b) phenoxypyrimidines of the general formula (IV) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, E and X have the abovementioned meanings and
Y2 represents halogen are reacted with a cyclic compound of the general formula (V)
Rxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
xe2x80x83in which
R and Q have the abovementioned meanings, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst.
Finally, it has been found that the new halogenopyrimidines of the general formula (I) have a very powerful fungicidal activity.
Where appropriate, the compounds according to the invention can exist in the form of mixtures of various isomeric forms which are possible, in particular of stereoisomers, such as, for example, E and Z isomers. Claimed are not only the E and the Z isomers, but also any mixtures of these isomers.
The invention preferably relates to compounds of the formula (I) in which
A represents alkanediyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms which is optionally substituted by halogen,
R represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms which is in each case optionally monosubstituted to disubstituted by halogen, alkyl or hydroxyl;
or represents benzodioxanyl which is optionally substituted by alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
or represents phenyl or naphthyl, each of which is optionally monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents, other substituents which are possible preferably being selected from amongst the enumeration which follows:
halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thio-carbamoyl;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, oxoalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, dialkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl, each of which has 1 to 8 carbon atoms,
in each case straight-chain or branched alkenyl or alkenyloxy, each of which has 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl, each of which has 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl or halogenoalkenyloxy, each of which has 2 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 11 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkenylcarbonyl or alkinylcarbonyl, each of which has 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the respective hydrocarbon chains;
cycloalkyl or cycloalkyloxy, each of which has 3 to 6 carbon atoms;
alkylene having 3 or 4 carbon atoms, oxyalkylene having 2 or 3 carbon atoms or dioxyalkylene having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, in each case optionally monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series consisting of fluorine, chlorine, oxo, methyl, trifluoromethyl or ethyl;
or a group 
xe2x80x83where
A1 represents hydrogen, hydroxyl or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and
A2 represents hydroxyl, amino, methylamino, phenyl, benzyl, or represents alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, hydroxyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylamino, dialkylamino or phenyl, or represents alkenyloxy or alkinyloxy, each of which has 2 to 4 carbon atoms,
and also phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyl, benzoylethenyl, cinnamoyl, heterocyclyl, phenylalkyl, phenylalkyloxy, phenylalkylthio or heterocyclylalkyl, each of which has 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the respective alkyl moieties and each of which is optionally monosubstituted to trisubstituted in the cyclic moiety by halogen and/or straight-chain or branched alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
E represents xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90 or nitrogen,
Q represents oxygen, sulphur, a single bond or a nitrogen atom which is optionally substituted by methyl, ethyl or n- or i-propyl and
X represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
In the definitions, the saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, alkanediyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, also together with hetero atoms, such as, for example, in alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylamino, are in each case straight-chain or branched.
In particular, the invention relates to compounds of the formula (I) in which
A represents methylene, ethane-1,1-diyl, ethane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,1-diyl, propane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,3-diyl, butane-1,1-diyl, butane-1,2-diyl, butane-1,3-diyl or butane-2,2-diyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine,
R represents cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally monosubstituted to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl or hydroxyl;
or represents benzodioxanyl which is optionally substituted by methyl or ethyl;
or represents phenyl or naphthyl, each of which is optionally monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents the substituents which are possible preferably being selected from amongst the enumeration which follows:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl,
methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, neo-pentyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-(2-methylbutyl), 1-, 2-, 3-hexyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-(2-methylpentyl), 1-, 2-, 3-(3-methylpentyl), 2-ethylbutyl, 1-, 3-, 4-(2,2-dimethylbutyl), 1-, 2-(2,3-dimethylbutyl), hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, 3-oxobutyl, methoxymethyl, dimethoxymethyl,
methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy,
methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl,
vinyl, allyl, 2-methylallyl, propen-1-yl, crotonyl, propargyl, vinyloxy, allyloxy, 2-methylallyloxy, propen-1-yloxy, crotonyloxy, propargyloxy;
trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl,
difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl,
methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino,
acetyl, propionyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyloxey, diethylaminocarbonyloxy, benzylaminocarbonyl, acryloyl, propioloyl,
cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl,
in each case divalent propanediyl, ethyleneoxy, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series consisting of fluorine, chlorine, oxo, methyl or trifluoromethyl,
or a group 
xe2x80x83where
A1 represents hydrogen, methyl or hydroxyl and
A2 represents hydroxyl, methoxy, ethoxy, amino, methylamino, phenyl, benzyl or hydroxyethyl, and phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyl, benzoylethenyl, cinnamoyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, benzyloxy, benzylthio, 5,6-dihydro-1,4,2-dioxazin-3-ylmethyl, triazolylmethyl, benzoxazol-2-ylmethyl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, benzimidazol-2-yl, dioxol-2-yl, oxadiazolyl, each of which is optionally monosubstituted to trisubstituted in the cyclic moiety by halogen and/or straight-chain or branched alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
E represents xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90 or nitrogen,
Q represents oxygen, sulphur, a single bond or a nitrogen atom which is optionally substituted by methyl, and
X represents fluorine or chlorine.
The definitions of radicals given above in general or in preferred ranges apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, analogously, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation.
Independently of the combination given in each case, the definitions of radicals given individually for these radicals in the respective combinations or preferred combinations of radicals are also replaced by definitions of radicals of other preferred ranges as required.
Formula (II) provides a general definition of the hydroxy compounds required as starting materials for carrying out Process a) according to the invention. In this formula (II), A and E preferably, or in particular, have those meanings which have already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, or particularly preferred, for A and E.
Some of the starting materials of the formula (II) are known, and/or they can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. WO-A 9504728). New, and also the subject of the present application, are methoxyvinyl compounds of the general formula (IIa) 
in which
A has the abovementioned meaning.
The methoxyvinyl compounds of the formula (IIa) are obtained when (Process a-1) tetrahydropyranylethers of the general formula (VI) 
in which
A has the abovementioned meaning, are treated
with an acid, preferably an inorganic or organic protonic or Lewis acid, such as, for example, hydrogen chloride, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, methanesulphonic acid, trifluoromethanesulphonic acid, toluenesulphonic acid, boron trifluoride (also as the etherate), boron tribromide, aluminium trichloride, zinc chloride, iron(III) chloride, antimony pentachloride, or else with a polymeric acid such as, for example, an acidic ion exchanger, an acidic aluminum oxide or acidic silica gel,
at temperatures from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably; at temperatures from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, preferably an ether, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; a sulphoxide, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; a sulphone, such as sulpholane; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, n-, i-, sec- or tert-butanol, ethanediol, propane-1,2-diol, ethoxyethanol, methoxyethanol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, their mixtures with water, or pure water.
Formula (VI) provides a general definition of the tetrahydropyranyl ethers required as starting materials for carrying out Process a-1) according to the invention. In this formula (VI), A preferably, or in particular, has the meaning which has already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, or particularly preferred, for A.
The starting materials of the formula (VI) are new and also a subject of the present application.
The tetrahydropyranol ethers of the formula (VI) are obtained when (Process a-2) keto compounds of the general formula (VII) 
in which
A has the abovementioned meaning,
are reacted with methoxymethyl-triphenyl-phosphonium chloride, bromide or iodide, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, preferably an inert aprotic solvent such as, for example, an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; an amide such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; a sulphoxide such as dimethyl sulphoxide, or of a sulphone such as sulpholane, and
if appropriate in the presence of a base, preferably of an alkaline earth metal hydride, hydroxide, amide or alcoholate or of an alkali metal hydride, hydroxide, amide or alcoholate such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide,
at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 20xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
Formula (VII) provides a general definition of the keto compounds required as starting materials for carrying out Process a-2) according to the invention. In this formula (VII), A preferably, or in particular, has the meaning which has already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, or particularly preferred, for A.
The starting materials of the formula (VII) are new and also a subject of the present application.
The keto compounds of the formula (VII) are obtained when (Process a-3) halogenophenyl compounds of the general formula (VIII) 
in which
Y3 represents halogen
are reacted with amides of the formula (IX) 
xe2x80x83in which
A has the abovementioned meaning and
R1 and R2 are identical or different and represent alkyl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded represent a 3- to 8-membered saturated heterocyclic ring,
at temperatures from xe2x88x9280 to 20xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9260 to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, preferably an aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbon such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin, or of an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole and
if appropriate in the presence of a base, preferably an alkaline earth metal hydride or amide or alkali metal hydride or amide, such as, for example, sodium hydride or sodium amide, or of an alkali metal hydrocarbon compound or alkaline earth metal hydrocarbon compound, such as butyllithium.
Formula (VIII) provides a general definition of the halogenophenyl compounds required as starting materials for carrying out Process a-3) according to the invention. In this formula (VIII), Y3 represents halogen, preferably bromine.
The starting materials of the formula (VIII) are known, and/or they can be prepared by known methods (compare, for example, Synthesis 1987, 951).
Formula (IX) provides a general definition of the amides furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out Process a-3) according to the invention. In this formula (IX), A preferably, or in particular, has the meaning which has already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, or particularly preferred, for A. R1 and R2 are identical or different and represent alkyl, preferably methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl or n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded represent a 3- to 8-membered saturated heterocyclic ring, preferably azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, hexahydroazepinyl.
The starting materials of the formula (IX) are new and also an object of the present application.
The amides of the formula (IX) are obtained when (Process a-4) oxamates of the general formula (X) 
in which
R1 and R2 have the abovementioned meanings and
R3 represents alkyl,
are first reacted with hydroxylamine or with an acid addition salt thereof, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, preferably of an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, n-, i-, sec- or tert-butanol, ethanediol, propane-1,2-diol, ethoxyethanol, methoxyethanol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monethyl ether,
and if appropriate in the presence of a base, preferably of an alkaline earth metal hydroxide, alcoholate, acetate, carbonate or hydrogen carbonate, such as, for example, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate or sodium hydrogen carbonate,
at temperatures from xe2x88x9220 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably 0 to 40xc2x0 C.,
and the resulting hydroxamic acid of the formula (XI) 
without working up, is reacted with an alkylene derivative of the general formula (XII)
Y4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Y5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII)
xe2x80x83in which
A has the abovementioned meaning and
Y4 and5 are identical or different and represent halogen, alkylsulphonyl or arylsulphonyl,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, preferably of an alcohol, and if appropriate in the presence of a base, preferably of an alkaline earth metal hydroxide, alcoholate, acetate, carbonate or hydrogen carbonate, such as, for example, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate or sodium hydrogen carbonate.
Formula (X) provides a general definition of the oxalamidates required as starting materials for carrying out the first step of process a-4) according to the invention. In this formula (X), R1 and R2 preferably, or in particular, have those meanings which have already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (IX) according to the invention as being preferred, or particularly preferred for R1 and R2, R3 represents alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl.
The starting materials of the formula (X) are known, and/or they can be prepared by known methods (compare, for example, EP-A 469889).
Hydroxylamine or salts thereof, which are further more required for carrying out the first step of Process a-4) according to the invention, are generally customary chemicals for synthesis.
Formula (XII) provides a general definition of the alkylene derivatives required as starting materials for carrying out the second step of Process a-4) according to the invention. In this formula (XII), A preferably, or in particular, has the meaning which has already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, or particularly preferred, for A. Y4 and Y5 are identical or different and represent halogen, preferably chlorine or bromine; alkylsulphonyl, preferably methanesulphonyl; or arylsulphonyl, preferably toluenesulphonyl.
Formula (III) provides a general definition of the halogenopyrimidines furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out Process a) according to the invention. In this formula (III), R, Q aid X preferably, or in particular, have the meanings which have already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, or particularly preferred, for R, Q and X. Y1 represents halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The starting materials of the formula (III) are known, and/or they can be prepared by known methods (compare, for example, DE-A 4340181; Chem.Ber., 90  less than 1957 greater than  942, 951).
Formula (IV) provides a general definition of the phenoxypyrimidines required as starting materials for carrying out Process b) according to the invention. In this formula (IV), A, E and X preferably, or in particular, have the meanings which have already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, or particularly preferred, for A, E and X. Y2 represents halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The starting materials of the formula (IV) are new and also the subject of the present invention.
The phenoxypyrimidines of the general formula (IV) are obtained (Process b-1) when hydroxy compounds of the general formula (II) are reacted with a trihalogenopyrimidine of the general formula (XIII) 
in which
X, Y1 and Y2 are identical or different and represent in each case halogen,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst.
The hydroxy compounds of the formula (II) required as starting materials for carrying out Process b-1) according to the invention have already been described in connection with the description of Process a) according to the invention.
Formula (XIII) provides a general definition of the trihalogenopyrimidines furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out Process b-1) according to the invention. In this formula (XIII), X, Y1 and Y2 represent halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The trihalogenopyrimidines are known, and/or they can be prepared by known methods (compare, for example, Chesterfield et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1955; 3478, 3480).
Formula (V) provides a general definition of the cyclic compounds furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out Process b) according to the invention. In this formula (V), R and Q preferably, or in particular, have the meanings which have already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) as being preferred, or particularly preferred, for R and Q.
The cyclic compounds of the formula (V) are known chemicals for synthesis or can be prepared by simple methods.
Diluents which are suitable for carrying out Processes a), b) and b1), according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. These preferably include ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; nitrites, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; or sulphones such as sulpholane.
If appropriate, Processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention are carried out in the presence of a suitable acid acceptor. Suitable acid acceptors are all customary inorganic or organic bases. These preferably include alkaline earth metal hydrides, hydroxides, alcoholates, carbonates or hydrogen carbonates or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, alcoholates, carbonates or hydrogen carbonates such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate or sodium hydrogen carbonate.
Suitable catalysts for Processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention are all copper(I) salts, such as, for example, copper(I) chloride, copper(I) bromide or copper(I) iodide.
When carrying out Processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a substantial range. In general, the processes are carried out at temperatures from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
All the processes according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the processes under elevated or reduced pressure, in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
The reaction is carried out and the reaction products are worked up and isolated by generally customary methods (compare also the preparation examples).
The active compounds according to the invention have a powerful microbicidal activity and can be employed in practice for controlling undesirable microorganisms. The active compounds are suitable for use as crop protection agents, in particular as fungicides.
Fungicidal agents are employed in crop protection for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes.
Bactericidal agents are employed in crop protection for controlling Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens causing fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above may be mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as, for example, Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae;
Pseudomonas species, such as, for example, Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans; 
Erwinia species, such as, for example, Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthora species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as, for example, Bremia lactucae Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for example, Cochliobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Sclerotinia species, such as, for example, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum; 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culmorum; 
Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Alternaria species, such as, for example, Alternaria brassicae and
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The fact that the active compounds are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of aerial parts of plants, of propagation stock and seebds, and of the soil.
The active compounds are employed particularly successfully for controlling cereal diseases, such as, for example, against Erysiphe, Fusarium, Pseudocercosporella and Puccinia species, or for controlling diseases in viticulture or fruit and vegetable production, such as, for example, against Venturia, Sphaerotheca, Phytophthora and Plasmopara species, or else for controlling rice diseases, such as, for example, Pyricularia species. Furthermore, the active compounds according to the invention have a very powerful and broad in-vitro activity.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols, microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seed, or else ULV cold- and hot-fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surface-active agents, that is, emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. In the case of the use of water as an extender, organic solvents can, for example, also be used as auxiliary solvents. The following are mainly suitable as liquid solvents: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example mineral oil fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at ambient temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenohydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly-disperse silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Adhesives such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention, as such or in their formulations can also be used as a mixture with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides, for example to widen the spectrum of action or to prevent the build-up of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are obtained, i.e. the activity of the mixture is greater than the activity of the individual components.
Examples of particularly advantageous mixtures are the following compounds.
Fungicides
2-aminobutane; 2-anilino-4-methyl-6-cyclopropyl-pyrimidine; 2xe2x80x2, 6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thizole-5-carboxanilide; 2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)benzamide; (E)-2-methoxyimino-N-methyl-2-(2-phenoxyphenyl)acetamide; 8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate; methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)-pyrimidin-4-yloxy]-phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate; methyl (E)-methoximino[alpha-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate; 2-phenylphenol (OPP), aldimorph, ampropylfos, anilazine, azaconazole,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, quinomethiopate, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprofuram,
dichlorophen, diclobutrazol, diclofluanid, diclomezin, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithion, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodine, drazoxolon, edifenphos, epoxyconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, fludioxonil, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furmecyclox, guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazol,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, isoprothiolane, kasugamycin, copper preparations such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metsulfovax, myclobutanil,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxycarboxin,
pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon,
quintozene (PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tolclophos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazoxide, trichiamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin,
zineb, ziram.
Bactericides
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furanecarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides
abamectin, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus thuringiensis, 4-bromo-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(ethoxymethyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, betacyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboxin, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chloroethoxyfos, chlorofenvinphos, chlorofluazuron, chloromephos, N-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)-methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-cyano-N-methyl-ethanimidamide, chloropyrifos, chloropyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine, deltamethrin, demeton-M, demeton-S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, diethion, diflubenzuron,
dimethoate,
dimethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulfoton,
edifenphos, emamectin, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoprophos, etrimphos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthion, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox,
imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivermectin, lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, mevinphos, mesulfenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin,
naled, NC 184, nitenpyram,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M, oxydeprofos,
parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, pirimiphos A, profenofos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozin, pyrachlophos, pyridaphenthion, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen,
quinalphos,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tebufenozid, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon, thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethrin, triarathen, triazophos, triazuron, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, zetamethrin.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as herbicides or with fertilizers or growth regulators is also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their commercially available formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusts and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing, scattering, foaming, brushing on and the like. It is also possible to apply the active compounds by the ultra-low volume method, or to inject the active compound formulation or the active compound itself into the soil. The seed of the plants can also be treated.
In the treatment of parts of plants, the active compound concentrations in the use forms can be varied within a substantial range: They are, in general, between 1 and 0.0001% by weight, preferably between 0.5 and 0.001% by weight.
In the treatment of seed, amounts of active compound of 0.001 to 50 g per kilo-gram of seed, preferably 0.01 to 10 g, are generally required.
For the treatment of soil, active compound concentrations of 0.00001 to 0.1% by weight, preferably 0.0001 to 0.02% by weight, are required at the site of action.